The Cyber Gear Duelist
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: The names Naruto Namikaze and I'm known as the Cyber Gear Duelist and it's time to become the champ... that's right Fortune Cup time. let's start the machines and get it on!


**Ok first off I want to make a few things clear. Luna and Leo are OLDER, in this fic, around 17 or 18. As for how Luna appears… look up how she looks after the series ends in episode… 154… I believe.**

**Luna dueled Graiger instead of Leo but she still lost**

**Duels that are insignificant will be edited out.**

**Although if you have an OC along with a deck then feel free to PM me with those OC's and Decks and I'll put a few of them in the story so that Naruto has somebody to duel while the other signers do their duels.**

**Also, this story WILL have characters from Yugioh Zexal…**

**The pairing for this Story is Naruto x Akiza/Rio/Luna/Kari/Dextra**

'_This tournament is a bunch of bull'_ a blond haired man thought as he walked through the halls of the stadium. This man walked, deep in thought, until he reached an opening. This opening caused the blond to scowl deeply, because standing in opening happened to be a light skinned man with red hair and a brown trench coat.

"Sayer." He growled.

Said man turned around and smirked at the man behind him. "Naruto, how… nice of you to come see me." Sayer said

Naruto scowled at the man "haven't you destroyed enough lives and separated enough families?"

Sayer looked Naruto dead in the eyes "Oh? Oh, that's right, Akiza was your fiancé… until I got a hold of her. Too bad that there is nothing you can do about it. Besides, I heard you have found quite the selection of girls that you have fallen in love with over the years of her absence."

Naruto growled "I Will get her back, Mark my words Sayer, she will be back in my arms once again."

Naruto growled in fury and turned away from the opening to go somewhere else, somewhere where Sayer is not.

Naruto walked away and found himself in the duelist waiting area where he proceeded to sit down near Yusei.

Yusei watched the duel between Sir Ransburg and Akiza while Naruto simply listened. "And now I summon to the field BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" when that was said Yusei suddenly gripped his arm in pain.

"Yusei, are you Okay?" Naruto asked him even though he knew what was wrong.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine." He replied. "I've seen that dragon before!"

"Well congratulations, most who come face to face with it never, duel again. It has been said that the Black Rose Wields a powers so real that her cards come to life and the Black Rose Dragon's wrath can cause true destruction."

Naruto chuckled "yes, I remember when she first played that card a few years back. It was a gift from me to her about six months after she agreed to become my wife. She views that card as her most precious possession. She was my love and that man… Sayer took her away from me. He came in the middle of the night and next thing I knew, she was gone. It wasn't until about a year later that I saw her again and when I did she had no memory of me. Sayer BRAINWASHED her and made her into his puppet. She views our gift as nothing but curse, but I view it as a means to help those around us as well as protect those we hold dear to our hearts… mostly each other." He explained.

Graiger raised an eyebrow at him "So you were to be married to her and she just up and vanished one night and that dragon was a gift?" he asked.

"Naruto nodded, "yep that's right!"

After that was said Akiza announced "And once again, another Rose Token shall bloom."

"Impressive, those Rose Tokens can't be destroyed in battle. She has created an impenetrable wall. The question is, can she hold out. Not even a pretty garden can stop Rangurg for long. It's only a matter up time before the Black Rose gets clipped." Graiger said.

Naruto scowled "You obviously don't know Ransburg like I do."

Naruto heard the announcer say that Akiza is now down to only 50 life points which caused Naruto to laugh a little. "And this is where it will get interesting." He said which caused Graiger and Yusei to look at him strangely.

"What do you mean, this duel looks to be all over, there's no way she can make a comeback from this now." Graiger told him.

Naruto just smirked and said, 'You'll see, just watch the duel and you'll understand."

"Hmm, what to do, I Think I'll destroy my Black Garden, and now I summon back to the field from my graveyard due to my cards effect, the BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

"Oh boy!" Graiger said.

Naruto smirked and said "Told you so!"

"She's just getting warmed up" Yusei said to which Naruto nodded.

"You got that right."

"Now by removing one of my monsters in my graveyard from play your Masked Knight's attack points go to Zero!" Akiza told Ransburg.

"You WITCH!" he yelled.

Akiza's year suddenly shadowed her face. "Be careful who you call a witch… Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Gale!" she said as she won the match.

The next of the lineup is Yusei VS. Shira, and then after that is Naruto VS. Commander Koda. That will end the first day of the Fortune Cup.

Naruto watched with Rapt attention as Yusei dueled Shira or as it turned out to be, Hunter Pace, in a Turbo Duel. The former champion had Yusei on the rope until Yusei pulled a Win by slowing down and banking on his deck.

Next up was Naruto VS. The Commander Koda, the Facilities top Profiler in a Turbo Duel where Naruto demolished him with his Machines.

That ended the first day where Naruto then proceeded to head to the tops with Luna, Leo, and Yusei, who was bunking there with them and Naruto was usually there as well. With Luna being his girlfriend, among other things coughLovercough.

The second day of the Fortune Cup was now under way with Yusei starting things off in a Turbo Duel against Graiger. Yusei was once again put on the ropes before pulling off a victory from behind by summoning Junk Warrior along with Armory Arm to pull out the win.

With that out of the way it is now time for Naruto's Duel with Akiza. Now entering the arena, the Cyber Gear duelist (The name of the deck I made), Naruto Namikaze. And he opponent, the magician with the moves, The Black Rose, Miss Akiza Izinski.

"Now let's get this duel Underway!"

"If you don't mind, but Lady's first!" she said as she drew her card.

"But of course… my beautiful fiancé." Naruto said.

Akiza quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side a little _"Cute."_

'What do you mean, fiancé?" she asked genunly confused.

Naruto sighed "Wow, it seems Sayer really did Brainwash you. A few years ago I proposed to you and you said yes. About six months after that I gave you a card… a card that you use quite often, the Black Rose Dragon" this got wide eyes around the stadium and a few gasps as well. "One night Sayer broke into our apartment and kidnapped you. I didn't see you again for about a year. But when I did you had no memory of me whatsoever. If you still don't remember me then hopefully this duel will jog your memory!"

She huffed "I play the field spell Black Garden and I summon Violent Witch in attack mode. Finally I'll lay down a facedown and now you're up."

Naruto drew his sixth card. Ok I'll start off nice and easy by playing MY field spell which happens to destroy yours, I activate Gear Town!" he said as the Garden wilted and crumbled to the ground as Gears popped out everywhere. "now since I don't have any monsters on my field and you have at least one monster I can special summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand to the field (2100 ATK). Now I normal summon my Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode (2000 ATK)!" Naruto said.

Akiza spoke up "Wait that's a Level 6 monster! How can you summon that normally without a tribute?"

Naruto smirked "It's the effect of my Gear Town. All Ancient Gear Monsters need one less tribute so level five and six monsters need no tributes while level seven and eight monsters only need a single tribute! Now my Beast attack her Violent Witch."

Her Witch was Destroyed, 'ha now because my Witch was Sent to the graveyard I can add a plant monster from my deck to my hand and I choose this one. Phoenician Cluster Amaryllis." (2200 ATK) Akiza announced her effect and drew the card from her deck.

Naruto continued "Now Cyber Dragon attack her life points directly! Now I'll end my turn with a facedown."

**Akiza: 4000 – 3000 = 1000**

Akiza grimaced a little bit "I summon Phoenician Seed in defense mode. And I'll end my turn." She said.

Naruto Drew his card and started laughing a little bit. It seems that you get to see a blast from our passed after all I was the only one in our childhood that under stood your pain seeing as we have the same gift. The only thing is that I can control it. I summon the machine Tuner monster Black Salvo and I'll tune my Black Salve with my Cyber Dragon to Synchro Summon NEO GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" (4500 ATK) (This dragon is different… obviously and I wont be going into the Zexal storyline at all).

When the beast of a dragon was summoned the stadium was in shock at such a powerful monster being summoned but Yusei, Luna, Jack and Rex Goodwin were focused on Akiza's and Naruto's right arms where a glowing mark was on display. For Akiza it was a glowing Claw, but for Naruto it was a serpent-like body without the head, claws, wings, and the tip of it's tail.

"Now my Dragon Attack her directly!" Naruto ordered.

**Akiza: 1000 – 4500 = 0**

After that Naruto went back to the underground halls where he turned a corner and almost bumped into Yusei. Naruto held out his hand "Yusei, I respect you as a duelist for coming out here and dueling these past two days and may the best duelist win." He said as Yusei took his hand is his own and they shook.

Right after that Leo and Luna ran up to them and Leo yelled "Yusei, we need you to settle an argument!"

While Leo talked Yusei's ear off Luna ran up to Naruto and brought him into a hug and gave a soft kiss on his lips and whispered "Good job and Good Luck." Before she let go and went to stand by Leo.

It was at this time that Naruto and Yusei got to their respective dueling platforms and rode them up to the stadium dueling platform on top.

"YEAH! It's finally time for the final! The winner of this next match gets to go onto the ultimate showdown, a one on one no hold barred match against the Master of Faster, the raining champion, the King of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas! Our first finalist is the Cyber Gear Duelist the King of Machines, Naruto Namikaze! Challenging him is Shooting star from the satellite Sector, Yusei Fudo!"

"Let's do this!" Naruto and Yusei said together.

"The first move is mine "Naruto stated. "I think I'll start off with a fusion summon to fist together the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon CYBER TWIN DRAGON (2800 ATK) in attack mode. And now I'll place my Yellow Gadget in defense mode (1200 DEF). Now I'll end my turn."

"My draw, and I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode. When Speed Warrior is summon to the field his attack points are doubled for the turn it is summoned. Now, Speed warrior' attack his Yellow Gadget!" and so the gadget was destroyed. 'Now I end my turn with a facedown.

Naruto Sighed "Well it was nice meeting you Yusei but it's over. Cyber Twin Dragon attack his speed warrior with Cyber Twin Burst. " he said.

Yusei was confused "How was that supposed to finish me off?" he asked.

"It wasn't, but my Cyber Twin Dragon was a special ability… to can attack twice during each Battle Phase so my dragon attack Yusei Directly with Cyber Twin Burst!"

**Yusei: 4000 – 1900 – 2800 = 0**

With that over with Naruto went to the garage to get his duel runner prepped for his next match and when it was ready he pulled up to the starting line. When he did he got a video call from Jack Atlas.

"Look ok, I wanted to duel Yusei but you will most likely be a better match for me so I don't really care too much about it. Good luck, you're going to need it!" with that the screen went black.

Jack pulled up to the starting line and the duel started. "This is the Moment, will Jack Atlas continue to Rain as the King of Turbo Duels or will he beaten and dethroned by the King of Machines, the Cyber Gear Duelist Naruto.

"I'll start us off. I'm summoning my Red Gadget in defense mode (1500 DEF) as well as laying down a face down and ending my turn." Naruto said

Jack drew his card "In that case, I'll summon my twin sword Marauder in attack mode and have him attack your Gadget as well as deal piercing damage and since he attack a defense position monster he can attack again!" he told Naruto.

"Not also fast I activate my trap card, Scrap iron Scarecrow to negate your attack. I can also put this trap facedown again so I can use it again next round."

"Fine I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Naruto drew his card "Now with my speed counters up to two I use this speed spell, Speed Fusion so that I can fuse the Ancient Gear Golem in my hand along with My Ancient Gear Soldier and my Ancient Gear to Fusion Summon my Ultimate Ancient gear Golem!" (4400 ATK). Also summon my Machina Gearframe in attack mode as well. (1800 ATK)

Now my Golem… wait what's going on?" Naruto asked as they entered some sort of portal and were flying I the stars and over some temple… I don't know what this is but go my Ultimate Golem attack his Marauder! And Go GEarframe attack him directly and end this!"

**Jack: 4000 – 2800 - 1800 = 0**

With that the duel was over and Naruto hightailed it out of there before the reporters could get a hold of him!


End file.
